1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to the LDT (Low-Drag Truck) industry, and more particularly to an improved low-drag tractor-trailer rig or to a non-articulating straight truck characterized by a rounded forebody and a protective fairing for the gap between the tractor and the trailer, in the case of the former, for establishing an attached flow of ambient air extended along surfaces of the trailer and a forward facing ram air inlet and submerged inlets for continuously flushing heated gasses from the trailer as the rig is propelled at highway speeds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tractor-trailer rigs or combinations having rounded forebodies and fairings forming protective shields between the cabs and the trailers thereof in order to facilitate the attachment thereto of an air flow, for purposes of reducing aerodynamic drag, and consequently fuel consumption, generally is well known. For example, note the patent to Servais et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,519 which illustrates a tractor-trailer rig utilizing an LDT-type forebody.
Additionally, the use of vents for flushing the atmosphere of such trailers also is well known. For example, see the patent to Stone U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,480 which discloses a trailer having a plurality of ventillation openings formed through the wall panels near the lower ends thereof.
Notwithstanding the fact that the use of LDT vehicles generally is well known, unique problems arise, particularly in the livestock industry, when a use of such vehicles is contemplated. One of the problems of particular significance is that of the intense build-up of heat which can be expected within the enclosure or fairing provided for the gap between the cab and trailer. This build-up of heat tends to create a condition normally tragic for livestock riding near the front of the trailer.
Moreover, because of the nature of the cargo transported by livestock haulers, toxic fumes and gasses accumulate in stagnant pockets within the cargo box leading to discomfort and even physical damage to the cargo. Such a result is obtained even when employing typical livestock haulers having ventilation ports and the like defined in the walls of the cargo box.
It is perhaps appropriate to note the combination of over-heat, generation of toxic gasses within the cargo box, as well as the uneven ventillation involved, often results in consequences more drastic than simply the comfort of livestock, though the comfort factor is in itself important. During a year when livestock losses associated with shipping fever were tabulated, 1974, the total losses were on the order of $500 million dollars. Such losses are indeed important to both producers and consumers.
It is therefore the general purpose of the instant invention to provide an improved, LDT or low-drag ground vehicle, either of the non-articulating type or an articulating tractor-trailer rig, particularly suited for use in transporting livestock and other cargo requiring continuous temperature and atmosphere control.